


Miracles

by phoenixrebirth88



Series: Holiday season 2014 [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: His twenty-four hours were nearly up, not that you knew of them or what they meant ...ReaderXDuo





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

“I can’t believe it,” you whisper excitedly. The stare you get in reply only makes your smile wider. “Oh, come on, Duo. Doesn’t it make you feel a little bit happier?”

“Not really,” he answers, softly shrugging his shoulders. You pout at his answer, not having expected him to act so dull about it. 

“I would’ve thought that you of all people would be a little more excited about this. I mean, it’s not every day something like this happens.”

“Thank the Lord for that,” Duo mutters, which earns him a scolding glare from you. You ignore him, simply continuing talking as if you hadn’t heard those words. “It can almost be seen as a miracle,” you gush on. That, however, earns you a look you can’t ignore. “I’m not crazy for thinking it!” you cry out as you stomp your foot to emphasize your point. 

“Miracles don’t happen.”

“They do, you just can’t seem to appreciate them.”

“Well, if they did, I’d have thought I would’ve earned my right for one.”

“You need a miracle?” you question, suddenly completely calm and a little bit worried. “Why?”

As if just catching what he has said, Duo stiffens and quickly brushes it off as nothing important. 

“Forget I said anything,” he hastily tells you, waving his hands in front of him. “I’m clearly not thinking straight. I blame it on the sleepless night.”

“You chose to have a sleepless night the moment you decided to party straight through the night,” you pointedly tell him, looking at him dully. 

“Yeah, but I am tired. It’s only natural that I start saying things that don’t make sense.”

“Duo,” you sigh out softly, the affection you hold for him clear in your voice, at least, to you that is. “You’re always talking in ways that don’t make sense.”

“Should I feel offended?” he questions, not really sure how to interpret it. 

“No,” you offer him as you shrug your shoulders. “I think it makes you unique.”

That comment brings a smile to his face. You blink your eyes, feeling your heart already beating more wildly, simply because he smiled at you like that. You truly are a love sick fool. If only he could figure it out …

“Thanks, babe,” he says, making you blush at the endearment. You know he doesn’t mean it that way, but you keep wishing for it whenever you hear it. Maybe you shouldn’t have come here? Then again, you had the entire week off. And what better way to spend your holiday then to spend it by his side. 

“So,” he begins as he walks towards his kitchen, retrieving two cold beers from the fridge. “What brings you here anyway?” He offers you one, which you don’t deny, even if you aren’t particularly fond of drinking this early in the day. Then again, you, too, have partied straight through the night. This is perhaps a continuation of the party rather than a bright new day. 

You take a gulp from the beer, taking the time to think. “I was hoping to spend some time away from my apartment.”

“They at it again?”

You snort at his question. “Aren’t they always?” 

Your neighbors have made a habit of arguing quite loudly on almost every occasion. Sadly for you, the walls are so thin that you can hear everything. It’s rare to have a moment of silence, or a full night’s worth of sleep. 

“You really ought to get another place.” 

“Don’t have the money,” you supply simply. It’s a blatant lie. You can afford a few other places, but none are so close to him as this one is. Maybe it’s stupid to think that way, but you feel closer to him in the apartment you now have. You don’t want to risk straying from him by getting a new one. Duo hums in thought. “Besides,” you continue. “They usually aren’t this bad.” 

You’ve gone home after the party, but after only being inside for a few minutes, had deemed it necessary to leave. You were lucky enough to catch Duo before he had changed and gone to bed. 

“So now you make me suffer too?” he questions in good humor. You see the amusement in his eyes, and don’t feel guilty about his statement. 

“You still owe me one,” you simply tell him, taking another gulp from your beer. Duo hums again before drinking half his beer. You eye him warily. “I don’t understand how you can drink this much without being drunk.”

“You want to see me drunk?” 

“I’d say it would be a funny sight, but then, you’re always a funny sight.”

“Hey!” he yelled, pouting. “I didn’t know you became this mean and grumpy when tired.”

You smirk. “I’m always this mean and grumpy,” you simply tell him. He snorts. 

“Can’t deny that,” he says, making you swat at him. 

“You’re always allowed to disagree with me on this, Duo!” you tell him, laughing at the game you two are playing. Everything settles down after a few seconds, you both laps into a comfortable silence. It is Duo who, eventually, breaks it. 

“You can always crash here until you find something better,” he hesitantly adds. It hasn’t been the first time he offered it. 

“I know,” you whisper, once again wondering if he’s offering because he’s your friend, or because he wants you to stay here. “But I can’t force myself into your life like that.” You’d probably jump him in the first week, scaring him off, leaving you with nothing to salvage of the friendship you care so much for. 

“You know it’s not a problem. After all, that’s what friends are for.” 

He’s laughing, looking at the beer in his hands, so he doesn’t notice the pain you are sure is clearly readable in your eyes. 

Friends ... 

Nothing more than friends, no matter how much you wish for things to be different. You sigh. 

“I know,” you merely tell him, lowering your head and staring at your beer in contemplation. You know you need to do something about this. If this friendship is truly as strong as you think it is, than that means you can overcome this. Right? If he truly is the friend he says he is, he will try his hardest not to let your misguided feelings ruin what you both have. 

You start nibbling on your lower lip as you feel yourself slipping into a pensive mood. You’re not sure if he knows it or not, but the silence continues until it nearly makes you want to jump from your skin. You lift your eyes, staring at the barely decorated Christmas tree. 

“You ought to do something about that thing.”

“I think I did a great job,” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed. You snort. 

“If that’s your best, I don’t want to see your worst.” It earns you another laugh and you quickly forget about your previous dark thoughts. “I think you’re just lazy,” you state as you put the beer down and stand up. You approach the badly decorated tree, gazing at it in thought. “Don’t you have some other decorations lying about?” 

“Not really. That’s all I have.”

“Then you can borrow some of mine,” you simply state, already walking towards the door, grabbing your coat and getting ready to leave. 

“You don’t have to do that, [Name]!” he tells you quickly, trying to stop you from leaving. 

“What are friends for,” you use his own words against him. 

“Still,” he mumbles, his hand disappearing in his hair in a nervous gesture. 

“Fine, then you come with me.”

“Eh?”

“You can carry the stuff. That way, we’re even.”

“I hardly call that even,” he mutters, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Already complaining,” you sigh out as you shake your head. “You know what I said about lazy?” You pointedly look at him, your lips twitching upwards in answer to his shocked look. 

“I am not lazy!” he laughs out. 

“Then I suggest you grab your coat already.” He doesn’t dignify you with an answer, merely walks to the closet and grabs his coat. You leave his apartment after another few minutes. 

You’re bickering with him the entire way to your apartment, laughing at some of his comments. All in all, you truly enjoy his company. If only you can find the courage to do something about this, to just confess to him and accept the consequences, whether they are good or bad. But, as it is, you are quite the coward in this. 

“Maybe you should wait here,” you hesitantly tell him as you already hear the sound of your neighbor’s voices. You are only in the hallway, and yet, it sounds as if you are standing much closer to the real fight. “It should only take a few minutes,” you add when you look at his frowning face. “Or you can wait outside if you want,” you offer, giving him a chance to get away from something he doesn’t seem too pleased about. 

“Nonsense,” he merely states, before walking towards your apartment. “I said I’d carry the stuff. If I want to prove I’m not as lazy as you say I am, I can’t let you get away with these extra feet, now can I?” he joyfully announced, completely ignoring the voices that are growing louder the closer he gets to your apartment. “That no one ever complained about this before,” he mutters when he finally stands inside your apartment. 

You offer him an apologetic smile before hurrying towards your room, remembering that you have a small box of decorations under your bed. You wince when you begin to listen to the current argument of your neighbors and decide you’d better hurry up. You prefer it if Duo doesn’t catch too much of that argument, the language was absolutely horrendous. 

“Got it,” you say as you quickly move out of your room. “Let’s go.” 

You grab his hand and simply pull him from your apartment. You push the box in his hands the moment you’re both in the hallway, quickly turning and locking your door again. Then, you proceed to drag him out of the building. You breathe a sigh of relief when you’re both on the streets again. 

“Are they always that bad?” he questions softly, looking at your apartment building in thought. 

“Not really,” you quickly tell him, hoping to appease any worry he might feel right now. He stares at you with narrowed eyes, clearly not believing you. You raise your hands and rapidly wave them in front of you. “Really, they’re not.”

He snorts. “[Name]?” he growls out, making you freeze. That tone of voice was making your imagination jump in excitement. Damn sexy voice. You blush when that thought flitters through your head, accompanied, off course, with some serious X-rated pictures. 

“We have a tree to decorate, remember?” you question as you turn and begin walking. Your blush is still there, but you can probably blame the cold for it. You sigh when Duo doesn’t say anything else, happy he isn’t pressing the topic. You’re not sure how well you can keep him from finding out the truth about that. 

The rest of the walk to his apartment is made in a silence, something that makes you feel slightly nervous. You’re wondering what he’s thinking when you finally notice something else. 

“It’s snowing,” you whisper in wonder when you suddenly stop walking, holding out your hand to catch a few of the flakes that are falling down. 

“You going to claim it as another miracle?” Duo questions lightly, making you blink in wonder. You turn your head, gazing at him with a soft smile. 

“Maybe,” you tell him, your smile growing wider. It earns you a chuckle. 

“Come on, dreamer,” he coaxes you, already walking away. You quickly follow. 

“I love the snow, you know.”

“I know,” he replies with a wistful voice. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he quickly says. You frown slightly, not sure what is going on in his head. You shake it off, simply enjoying the rest of the walk through the snow. It doesn’t take much longer to reach his building. You sigh in bliss when the warmth of his apartment wraps around you in a comfortable blanket. 

“I love the snow,” you begin as you pull your coat off. “But I really hate the cold that comes with it.”

Duo laughs. “That usually hangs together.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” you mutter, shaking your head slightly to get rid of the snowflakes still clinging to your hair. “Now,” you quickly state, eyeing the box Duo places on a small table. “How about making that tree more memorable.”

“Knock yourself out,” Duo told you simply, simply seating himself on the couch. You huff exasperatedly. 

“You’re supposed to help.”

“Why? All men know when they need to stay clear of a job a woman has laid her eyes on.”

“And why is that?”

“Because no matter how hard we try, it just not good enough.” You star at him for a long while, trying to figure out if he was serious or just teasing you. “Relax, babe. I’m just teasing you.”

“You really should stop calling me that,” you mutter as you quickly turn around, trying to hide the blush that’s already marking your cheeks. 

“Why?” he questions seriously. You shrug, getting the box and placing it next to the tree. 

You open it and grab a silver garland, placing it delicately on the branches. Then, you add a few of your candy canes, knowing they won’t survive for very long in this household, but not minding that one bit. You grab a few bubble-like ornaments, adding more until you think the tree looks nearly overstuffed. To perfect the view, you decide to add some tinsel, throwing it in the tree quite randomly, not really caring where it lands. 

“There, all done,” you state proudly. “You like?” you question simply as you turn around. 

“Yeah,” he whispers lowly. You blink before blushing all the more. You inch your way to the side, exposing the tree more fully. Instead of looking at the tree, though, his eyes follow you to the side. Your blush deepens even further at that. You swallow, hoping to get rid of your suddenly dry mouth and throat. It doesn’t really help. 

You look down at the box in order to escape looking at him. What you notice, however, quickly brings a bright smile to your lips. You grab the box, bringing it with you as you approach Duo again. You stop in front of him, waiting to see what he will do. When he does nothing, you decide to continue with your plan. 

You smile shyly, lowering the box next to him. He doesn’t even spare the box a glance, keeping his eyes locked on your form. You place your hands on his shoulders and your knees on the cushions on either side of him, straddling him slightly. 

“You know it’s only a few more days ‘till Christmas, right?” you question him innocently. 

“Yes,” he answers you. You shiver as you hear his husky voice. You’re certainly having an effect on him, that much is apparent. 

“You promised me a gift, remember?” you question as you lower one of your hands towards his chest. 

“Yeah,” he tells you. You can see his eyes becoming darker. You smile, knowing you don’t have anything to fear anymore. You begin to draw a pattern only you know on his chest. He shivers, his hands rising and coming to rest against your thighs. Your smile turns slightly sly. 

“You bought something yet?” you question as you lean closer to him. Some of the intensity in his eyes disappear, making you smile turn all the more predatory. He’s not so sure anymore about where you’re going with this. 

“No,” he admits after a few more moments of silence.

“Good,” you whisper. You continue to draw patterns on his chest to distract him as you use your other hand to retrieve something from the box next to him. “Because there’s something else I want then what I originally told you.”

“And what’s that?” he questions, slightly uncertain. You shiver when his thumb start creating patterns of their own against your thigh. 

You hesitate slightly, a brief moment of uncertainty taking possession of you. Then, you take one deep breath and lift your hand to his braid, pulling it over his shoulder, and fasten something there before throwing it back to its original place. Then, you simply sit on his lap, your arms crossed in front of you, and your gaze locked with his own. Duo blinks in wonder, probably not really understanding why you would suddenly lean back from him.

He pulls one hand back, reaching up and pulling his braid into plain view, his eyes quickly fastening on the bow you had attached there. He blinks in wonder. You, on the other hand, simply keep looking at him with a deep blush on your cheeks and a soft, shy smile on your lips. 

Then, as if someone finally clued him in on the meaning behind your actions, a smirk starts blooming on his face. His eyes zoom in on you again, promising something you can’t help but anticipate. You shiver when he throws the braid aside, letting his hands slowly caress your thighs before stopping on your hips. His other hand moves further, towards the small of your back, slowly caressing the skin there even as he leans closer. You shiver again, waiting for what is to come. 

“It’s a good thing you changed your mind about your original present,” he whispers as he leans closer. You swallow, finding it difficult to control your heartbeat. 

“And why’s that?” you question breathlessly. It earns you a smirk. 

“Because my twenty-four hours are nearly up,” he merely whispers, confusing you with the meaning behind the words. 

“What?” you question when you pull back, sitting straight and trying to ignore the feelings he was causing within you with his warm, playful touches. 

“You know that miracle we were talking about this morning?” he questions as his smirk turns softer. 

“Yeah,” you hesitantly admit, trying, and failing, to get your mind to focus on the conversation and not on the things it wants you to do. 

“I think I just got mine,” he merely tells you, leaning even closer. You blink your eyes, not sure what that meant exactly to his earlier statement, but not really caring about it that much. You stop caring about it completely the minute his lips touch your own. It isn’t until much later that you finally hear all about the bet he had made at yesterday’s party. After learning about that, you make a small mental memo to thank that woman, for she has helped you get what you wanted most this Christmas. 

~The end~


End file.
